


Good Plan

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Split Second (1992)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-11
Updated: 2004-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-25 01:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1625441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting hold of some big guns, plans have to be made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Empy

 

 

"Another one."

Mutely, Stone held out the bag of chocolates. Dick ripped the bag as he grabbed one and shoved it in his mouth, his gaze fixed firmly ahead.

Dick was driving. Stone had been too amused to object. Almost too proud. *Look what I made!* he'd wanted to say. Instead, he'd said, "Hallelujah!" and followed Dick to the Land Rover.

Big big fucking guns, indeed. He patted the assault shotgun fondly. "So we're fighting Satan," he said round his cigar.

"Will the guns be big enough?"

"They'll do."

"Good."

They drove without speaking for a while. The gurgle of the flood round the wheels could be heard even over the asthmatic roar of the engine.

"Forty days and nights of rain," Dick said. "Of course it's Satan."

"Or God," Stone said.

Dick frowned. "Fighting God." He held out his hand and Stone placed the cigar in it. Dick took a drag and passed the cigar back. "If God goes around ripping out people's hearts," he said, "I'll blow his fucking head off."

*That's my boy.* "Probably Satan," Stone said.

"Aye. Hope so. My mum'd never forgive me if I shot God."

The Land Rover slewed round and Stone had his shotgun raised before it had even stopped. Nothing leaped out at them and, after a moment, Stone looked at Dick. "Why've we stopped?"

"Out," Dick said.

"Why?"

Dick stared at him like he'd said something particularly stupid. "Because I'm telling you to."

Stone considered, shrugged and slid out the door. The water came up over his boots and tugged at the hem of his coat. Damn but it was cold. "What now?"

"Alley." Dick waded towards it and Stone followed. He couldn't help it. He was curious about what Dick was going to do next.

It turned out that what Dick was going to do next was slam Stone up against the alley wall, tug the cigar out of his mouth and kiss him. And it was quite probable that Dick really did get laid every night because there were certain wriggles and pressures that spoke of great experience.

After a couple of minutes, Dick broke the kiss. He kept his body pressed right up against Stone's as he frowned at the water and Stone wasn't planning on objecting. "I am extremely fucking confused right now," Dick said, "but I think I want to fuck you."

Stone wished he had a cigar. "I don't think I'd object."

Dick nodded decisively. "Good." He pulled away and Stone nearly swore. "Let's kill Satan first."

"Good plan."

 


End file.
